Shock To Your System
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: While burning off excess electricity, Virgil injures a civilian. One of Sharon's friends.When he goes with Sharon to see her, he makes a hard decision. R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no body but Mary.  
  
  
  
  
  
" There he goes again." Sharon said.  
  
" What'chu talkin' girl?" One of her best friends said.  
  
" Dakota's finest, Static Shock, is fighting Meta-humans again. And he's getting his butt handed to him." She said.  
  
" It's 3 against one. Give him a break. Not everyone can kick butt like we can." She said.  
  
" Easy Mary. Just because you know Shotokan, Kickboxing, Muy Thai and Tae Kwon Do doesn't make you Jackiette Chan." Her other friend said.  
  
" Whatever you say Lisa. But I say I can kick any Meta-humans butt, powers or not. I could beat them all with one hand tied behind my back, blind." She boasted.  
  
" Girl, are you sippin' on the cardiac?" Sharon said.  
  
" Yeah, Mary, even Static is having a little trouble. And he has powers. Better chill rich girl." Lisa said,  
  
" Oh, please. Just because I'm rich you think my life is easy. 'Smile for the camera honey!', ' Do some of your kicking stuff!', ' Eww! Honey, you're sweating!'" She mocked her parents.  
  
They all laughed. Then went to Mary's house to decide on what party to go to that weekend and what to wear.  
  
" I think I'm gonna wear that black dress I have, you know the one that says ' High Voltage' in neon blue with lightning on the sides? And I got some cute black heels to go with them." Mary said.  
  
" Oh, girl, that would look so cute on you." Sharon said.  
  
" Yeah, so we hangin' at the Frat house or what?" Lisa asked.  
  
" Slow down girls. You two are underaged." Sharon said.  
  
" Shut up, you can't pull age on us." Mary said.  
  
" Sorry, but I am not taking the grounding sentences this time." She said.  
  
" Aw bugger! This bites." Mary said punching a lamppost.  
  
In the split second it took to for her to do that, the electricity Static Shock was burning off picked up the echo of the metal and charged the post.  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mary screamed being electrocharged.  
  
" Mary!!" Lisa and Sharon cried at the same time.  
  
She managed to pull away and was thrown into the brick wall across the street. She was out cold. Sharon and Lisa would have gone over, but she was still very hot. The paramedics came and got her. The news crews and the doctors pronouced she was hit by a stray surge of Static Shock's power. She was unconscious for days. The doctors said she was in a coma from the shock. If she didn't wake up, she would sleep forever.  
  
" I can't beleve it Richie. I actually hurt somebody." Virgil said.  
  
" It wasn't your fault V. You weren't in control." He said.  
  
" Her parents don't think that. She won't think that, if she lives." He said.  
  
" You don't know that." He said.  
  
" I would think that." He said.  
  
Richie was silent the rest of lunch. Virgil had to listen to what everyone thought of his mishap.  
  
" Did you hear what Static Shock did to that girl?"  
  
" I heard he did it because she wouldn't go out with him."  
  
" I heard from my baby sister's boyfriend's cousin LaTresa that he did it because she comply with his 'demands'."  
  
That one made him sick. It also made him make an important choice. He would go see Mary. He had to bit his tongue to keep from telling Sharon that he did it the way over because she was crying and talking at the same time. When they saw Mary, she was on a breathing machine. Virgil couldn't stand to look at her. He called Richie.  
  
" Richie. I need to tell you something." He said.  
  
" You're not gay are you?" He asked.  
  
" What?!! No!!!" He almost shouted.  
  
" Oh, then what's up?" He asked.  
  
" Very funny. I'll laugh later. This is very important Richie. I'm...I'm going to stop being Static Shock." 


	2. High Voltage

" WHAT??!!"  
  
Virgil reeled from Richie's reaction.  
  
" YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
" Richie-, Richie-, Are you gonna let me talk? Then listen then! I can't afford for this to happen again. If you saw her, you'd understand. I can't do it." He said.  
  
" I understand. Wait! What about Hotstreak and Talon and SHIV?" Richie asked.  
  
" It's outta my hands." He said.  
  
" Your call man." He said.  
  
" I'll talk later." He said closing the shock box.  
  
Virgil went in to see her. Mary was a vegetable. Sharon had to go outside to talk to Lisa. He was alone with her.  
  
" Man, I really messed up this time. Because of me, you're in here. Well no more. I won't let it happen again. No more Static Shock." He said.  
  
That night there was a terrible lightning storm. Virgil was glad it wasn't his doing. But it was worse at the hospital. A huge bolt crashed through Mary's window and shocked her. She opened her eyes, which were whited over. She ripped off the monitors and pulled out her IV. She hopped off the bed. She stuck her arms out to her sides and lighting formed at her fingertips.  
  
" High Voltage."  
  
The next day, Virgil had to go see her. He heard about the thunderbolt and feared she was dead. But she was in another room, unscaved. But the only way to see her was a guarded elevator. He went as Static Shock, but remained unseen.  
  
" Whew. She's alright." He said.  
  
Mary opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at him outside the window.  
  
" Ah!!" He cried almost falling off his manhole.  
  
When he looked up again, she was lying down again.  
  
" The static must be going to my brain." He said.  
  
He went back to school.  
  
" V, you're trippin'. You didn't see her sit up." Richie said.  
  
" I'm telling you what I saw." He said.  
  
" Maybe you were just hallucinating." He said.  
  
" Maybe man, but I'm really stressed out about this." He said.  
  
" Tell you what, I'll go with you and Sharon to see her today. This way if she does get up, we'll know we're both crazy." He said.  
  
Virgil laughed. They went to see Mary. Sharon was still crying. Lisa was there too. They were talking to  
  
Mary like she was awake. Virgil was having major guilt-itus. Richie had to hold him back from going home and burning his uniform.  
  
Things came and past. Mary was still on life support 3 months later. Virgil was a little better, he learned to accept it. But he didn't accept the parents publicly forgiving him. That only made him feel shoddier. To make things worse, F-Stop, aka " Hotstreak", was back in school. All the meta- humans were out. They had a ball with the city. Everyone wondered where Static Shock was. Richie begged him, but he would not go. He only used his powers nowadays to go see Mary. He'd tell her some of his adventures, about his enemies, even about his daily life.  
  
" And Hotstreak, man! Lemme tell'ya! This guy must have tenacious tattooed on his arm! And they keep letting him out! He's a juvenile I suppose. But this guy is the worst. Another thing, he's the main bully at our school; by the way, everyone misses you there. But back to 'Francis'. That's his real name, at school he's F'stay-outta-my-way-or-I'll-pound-you-into-the-ground'- Stop." He said.  
  
Mary was sitting up and listening to him. He had his back to her looking out the window.  
  
" Go on." She said her voice sounding like electricity was going through her throat.  
  
" And the funny part is, stopping is something he can never d-I'm sorry did you just-WAH!!" He cried faling down.  
  
He saw her sitting up and looking at him. He was on the floor trying to slow his heart.  
  
" Are you okay?" She asked leaning over her bed.  
  
" Me?!! You-, You're suppose to be-, How are you-, Why aren't you unconscious?!" He stammered.  
  
She sat Indian style on the bed and shrugged.  
  
" The lightning storm woke me up. And now I'm just like you!" She said.  
  
" What do you mean just like me? And what is with your voice?" He asked standing up.  
  
" Well, I've got some powers like you. And the strike made my voice permanently sound synthesized. I can call lightning too! I'm full of energy. I can barely keep the machinery in here from blowing up." She said holding her arms.  
  
He put his hand on her arm.  
  
" It's my fault you're like this. So I'll teach you to control your powers. I gave them to you, it's my responsibility." He said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
" Maximum sweetness!! Can I be a superhero-ess too?" She asked.  
  
" Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Hold your horses Cleopatra!! I didn't say that!" He said.  
  
" The Batman in Batman Beyond has a partner." She said.  
  
" Well I'm not Terry and you're not Max!" He said.  
  
" We both sistas!! That's close enough!" She said.  
  
Static shook his head.  
  
" No." He said.  
  
" But,"  
  
" No."  
  
" C'mon!"  
  
" No."  
  
" Virgil,"  
  
" No! No! N to da izz-O!" He said.  
  
Mary got mad.  
  
" Alright fine!!" She yelled.  
  
Static looked shocked at her raising her voice.  
  
" But you owe me!! You're the reason I'm in here! If you weren't shedding energy I wouldn't be in here!!" She said.  
  
He was forced to agree.  
  
" Alright. I'll teach you to do that too." He said reluctantly.  
  
" Yosha!!" She cried throwing her fist up in the air.  
  
" What?" He asked.  
  
" Sorry. Left over from my Shotokan training in Japan." She said.  
  
" You know Shotocon?"  
  
" Shotokan."  
  
" Whatever." He said.  
  
" Well, I used too. I don't remember much past the night I was shocked. You called me Mary right?" She said.  
  
" Beautiful. Just beautiful. Memory loss. Your name is Mary-Marie Kissatan. You're like the richest girl in Dakota High, you're parents like own a clothing franchise and Chuckie's Chicken franchise." He said.  
  
" Makes sense. But if I'm going to be a superhero, all that ain't gonna matter. I'll be unconscious while we're out saving the world." She said.  
  
" How's that gonna work?" He asked.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm a black woman, I'm resourceful. I'll think of something." She said.  
  
" I'm still not sure this is a good idea." He said.  
  
" I won't be made useless." She said.  
  
" Alright." He said.  
  
So he began to train Mary after school with Richie's help. He was objective at first, but when Mary held him to the ceiling with her powers, he agreed. She chose her own uniform and means of transportation. A 'Bio-Hazard' sign as her ride. And her outfit was a dark blue spandex body suit with a black lightning bolt on her chest with a white background behind it. She had white gloves, boots and a mask like his.  
  
" And your name Wonder Woman wannabe?" Richie asked.  
  
She stuck out her tongue.  
  
" My name is," She started.  
  
She lifted her arms up and caused all the loose items in the garage to floating all around them and lightning to crash outside.  
  
" High Voltage." 


	3. Overkill

High Voltage was her name. The new super-hero about to make her debut.  
  
" Debut my behind. I've been on patrol for 3 hours!! 3 long, hard, cold, hours and I haven't fought anything!!" She complained.  
  
" That's good. It's a good thing we don't have to fight." Static said.  
  
" Aw hush!! This is more boring than the conferences my parents drag me to. What I wouldn't give to be normal. I'm so sick of being rich." She said.  
  
" You must be high. I'd love to switch places with you. Servents catering to my every need. Whatever I want in my hands in seconds. Money everywhere." He said.  
  
" Money sure, servents yeah, parents? What parents?" She muttered.  
  
" Did you say something?" He asked.  
  
" Nothing." She said sitting down on her sign.  
  
" Hold on, you might get your wish Voltage. Look." He said pointing.  
  
She looked. Hotstreak was going on a rampage in the mall. They hovered above the skylight. He was firing on people and the mall security.  
  
" What a hot head. Let me handle this one Static? Please?" She begged.  
  
" No way. He's dangerous." He said folding up his disc and stepping on the roof.  
  
" You've gotta be kidding! My first mission after training and you're going to make me stand and watch?! Maximum B.S.!! Totally unfair!" She protested.  
  
" Tell it to Static Shock! Oh wait, that's me!" He said.  
  
She cried out in exhasperation.  
  
" Unbelievable." She said.  
  
" Fine, you want to be useful here's something you can do." He said.  
  
She squealed and did a little victory dance. He mocked her.  
  
" Don't get all excited, I didn't even tell you what it is yet. You get the people away from Hotstreak and I'll take care of the rest." He said.  
  
" What?!! Baby-sitting?!! Bogus!!" She cried.  
  
" Take it or leave it." He said.  
  
" I'll take it. I'll take it. Who goes first?" She asked.  
  
" Well,"  
  
*Glassbreak*  
  
" Hey pyro-boy! Somebody oughtta dowse your flame!" High Voltage said.  
  
Static looked down.  
  
" Oh no. Mary." He said sighing.  
  
It was up to him to save the people.  
  
" And just who are you genderbend?" Hotstreak asked chunking flames at High Voltage.  
  
" It's High Voltage." She said glowering.  
  
" Whatever." He answered.  
  
" I'll show you whatever!" She cried.  
  
She made all the metal benches come around him. He burned them all up.  
  
" Uh oh." She said.  
  
" My turn." He said.  
  
He chunked lots of fireballs at her. She evaded most of them, but was smaked by a firepunch. She flew into the fountain.  
  
" Oh no." Static said.  
  
He was about to go over to see if she was okay, when Hotstreak stood in the way.  
  
" Going somewhere?" He asked.  
  
" Could'of been Kangorr, could'of been Hyde, Aquamaria, Ferret, even Boom, but oh no! I had to get you!!" He said avoiding his attacks.  
  
High Voltage was getting up from her attack. She rubbed her head. Then she saw Hotstreak and her eyes went red. She raised herself up from the water and went over to them causing a lightning storm in the mall. She got both their attention.  
  
" Mary?" Static said.  
  
She didn't pay him any attention. She pointed an accusing finger at Hotstreak.  
  
" Babbi to yatsukechau zo!!" She yelled.  
  
" What'd she say?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know." Static said shrugging.  
  
" Kakatte koi!!" She yelled lunging at him.  
  
Static watched as High Voltage went off on Hotstreak. She was pulling moves you'd only see professional martial artists do. Kicking and punching and doing combos. She then grabbed him by his throat with both hands.  
  
" I call this one,"  
  
She shot electricity through him through her hands.  
  
" Elect-Trigger!!" She cried.  
  
Static finally snapped out of his shock when he realized Hotstreak was the one in danger now. He could hear him crying out in pain as the powerful voltage shot through his body.  
  
" I better do something or Hotstreak's gonna live up to his name. Hey!! That's enough! You're gonna hurt him." He said.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. High Voltage flared and threw him back. He flew into the wall in the Macy's. She turned back to Hotstreak, who in turn, head butted her. She dropped him and stumbled. He ran off. She shook it off and looked for him. She knew he was hiding from her.  
  
" Hotstreak wa doko desu ka?" She taunted.  
  
He was behind a counter in a Sam Goodie's he burned out earlier nursing his raw throat.  
  
" Boo!!"  
  
" Ah!" He cried.  
  
She was on top of the counter above him. He scrambled to his feet and ran off. Her laughter echoed through the mall. Static was coming too about now.  
  
" Ohh man. What a shock to MY system." He said rubbing his head.  
  
" Outta my way!!" Hotstreak yelled shoving him out of the way.  
  
Static was pushed into a display while he got outta dodge. A flash of electrical power caught Hotstreak and dragged him back. High Voltage was bringing him back. She held him over the fountain.  
  
" No don't!" Static said.  
  
He was trying to pull Hotstreak away from her grasp. She got mad and shot at him.  
  
" Whoa!" He cried.  
  
While she was fighting him, a piece of the ceiling they came through fell on her.  
  
" Ah!" She cried.  
  
Static pulled Hotstreak outta the way. Then went to check on her. She moved the debris herself.  
  
" Ohh. My head." She said rubbing her head.  
  
" H.V., what was that back there? You went Jackie Van-Damm on him and beat him like he stole something." He said.  
  
" I did?" She asked.  
  
Her eyes were back to normal.  
  
" Yeah. You remember don't you? Look at him. You almost killed him." He said.  
  
H.V. looked at Hotstreak. He was staggering out of the mall. He was holding his arm. His eye was black and swollen closed. He had bruises all over. He was limping to get away from them.  
  
" I did that?" She asked.  
  
" You really don't remember do you?" He asked.  
  
" No." She said.  
  
" Hotstreak! Are you alright?" Static asked.  
  
" Hey, I'm sorry, I hurt your so bad." H.V. said.  
  
He took one look at her and bolted.  
  
" Oh man. I blew it huh?" She said.  
  
" Yeah." He said crossing his arms.  
  
" Will 4 hours training cover it?" She asked.  
  
" Better make it 5." He said.  
  
She whined. Static led the way back.  
  
The next day at school, High Voltage was all over the news. F-Stop wasn't exactly having the best day of his life either. Richie was shocked when he saw him.  
  
" Whoa. She did that to him?" He asked walking down the hall.  
  
" Yeah. She started talking in some gibberish and then beat him down Bruce Lee style." He said.  
  
F-Stop staggered down the hallway. Virgil knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself.  
  
" Hey, Francis, what happened to you?" He asked.  
  
" Shut up!!" He yelled shoving him into the wall.  
  
" Ouch." Richie said coming up.  
  
" Yeah. That definitely goes on the list of ' Stupid Things to Do.'" He said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
" What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be at home?" He asked.  
  
" Pride probably wouldn't let him. I'm going to see Mary after school. Wanna roll?" He asked.  
  
" That's cool. Hospitals give me the willies." He said.  
  
So Virgil went to see Mary after school. She rewired the surveillance camera and went off to the old gas station.  
  
" Listen Virgil, I'm sorry about yesterday, but I don't remember doing any of that." She said.  
  
" You nearly beat the guy unconscious and you don't remember? You've got that backwards don't you?" He asked.  
  
" I'm sorry! I don't even remember how to fight like that anymore." She said getting off her sign.  
  
" Shooting range. Go." He said pointing.  
  
" Nice going rich girl. Your first chance and you blew it." She muttered going off.  
  
Static monitored her while talking to Richie.  
  
" Something doesn't make sense. She says she doesn't remember how to fight, she beats down Hotstreak and she doesn't remember that either." He said.  
  
" What happened last night? Tell me everything." Richie said.  
  
So he did. Richie stopped him once got to the part after she hit her head the second time.  
  
" What?" Virgil asked.  
  
" Think martial arts movie. She can't remember, but she hits her head on something and gets mad and suddenly she's Jackette Chan. She hits her head again and she's normal. The hits to the head and her anger, if you'll excuse the pun, put a shock to her system. Tell me exactly what she said." He asked.  
  
" I don't remember? Babbi to ya-something or other. Hotstreak wa dess- something." He said.  
  
" Japanese. Sweet this is straight outta the movies! She's got a whacked out defense mechanism. If she hits her head or gets mad, she'll go Bruce Lee. Hit her again or calm down, she'll be normal but won't remember a thing." He said.  
  
" So she really was telling the truth. What a way to run a business. What should I do? She's got what it takes to be a super hero, she's just dangerous." He said.  
  
" Well, as long as she doesn't get mad or get hurt, she'll be fine." Richie said.  
  
" Alright, I'll give her another chance." He said.  
  
" She means well. She's just, confused." Richie said.  
  
" Heads Up!!!"  
  
A ball of electricity came flying past them and hit the pile of parts next to the gas station. Mary stuck her head in laughing nervously.  
  
" Eheh, sorry, it got away from me. I-"  
  
They both glared.  
  
" More practice?" She offered.  
  
" A lot more practice." Both said.  
  
She nodded reluctantly and went back to shooting practice.  
  
" Your idea." Virgil said.  
  
" Your partner." Richie said. 


End file.
